


Rave and Roll

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has been corrupted, but that's not going to stop him from enjoying every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Corrupted" for the tf_speedwriting community over on livejournal.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. There was no way that Megatron would ever have approved, no matter how hard he tried to justify things, and the Supreme Lord’s disapproval would get both him and his younglings killed. But somehow he couldn’t stop himself. The music that spun around him was beyond intoxicating and somehow the knowledge that this was forbidden made the thrill that much more addictive.

Standing on a platform above a veritable sea of squishy organics, hands moving over massive equipment as he spun out music that made these pathetic little flesh creatures dance and gyrate – it was all too intoxicating to even contemplate on a rational logical level. This was an act of sure joy and passion.

 _“Combining_ Carmina Burana _with_ Rock me Amadeus _and_ Stardancer’s Eighteenth Operetta in Omega Major? _You’re givin’ me a run fer my money t’night, mech!”_ Blaster crowed over the communications line as he prepared his own set for the night. _“Gotta say I’m surprised that th’ Cybertronian tunes ain’t liquefying the humans’ eardrums.”_

 _“Organic destruction: Counterproductive.”_ Soundwave’s voice was its normal, unemotional drone, but Blaster was sure that he could hear the barest hint humour hidden under the disguise.

“Woo hoo!” Frenzy cried out as he pulled Eject into an impromptu dance, ignoring the humans as they spun to the centre of the floor.

The Autobot put up a show of fighting the pull, but Blaster could feel his cassette’s amusement and he flashed a grin at Soundwave, sure that he saw the same amusement reflected in the Decepticon communications officer’s optics.

As Soundwave’s set slowed toward its end, Blaster took over, seamlessly weaving _Hungry Like the Wolf, Ride of the Valkyries_ , and one of his own Cybertronian pieces, a work that spun to dizzying mathematical heights, reaching notes that the humans would barely be able to hear, but they would feel. Sure, they might have headaches in the morning, but then, with the alcohol and illicit drugs that were flowing about the old warehouse, headaches were really the least of the humans’ worries tonight.

He knew that there was no way that Optimus Prime would approve of his pastime. Oh, he wouldn’t do much more than give him the “Look” and possibly brig time but Blaster doubted that the Supreme Commander of the Autobots would do much more than request he be more cautious in the future. So long as no humans were seriously hurt. Then all bets were off.

There was something intoxicating about being here with his worst enemy, putting the war aside for the sake of music.

 _“Unfortunate: further collaborations impossible.”_ Soundwave’s voice pulled Blaster from his musings.

 _“Ain’t nothin’ impossible, Soundy,”_ Blaster replied, refusing to fall into the depression that could easily result from that line of thought. _“After all, who’d think we’d be doin’ this?”_

Blaster was sure he heard Soundwave make a rude noise at that. 

_“Blaster: Corrupting influence.”_

Blaster looked around the warehouse at the humans dancing and gyrating to the Cybertronians’ musical creations and couldn’t help but notice that Frenzy and Eject had started a trend as now the other cassettes were mingling and dancing, completely ignoring faction lines.

_“Yeah, it’s corruption, buddy. But maybe it’s ‘bout time we had some more corruption in our lives, dontcha think?”_

Soundwave was silent for a moment as he set up his next set of songs. Finally he nodded.

 _“Affirmative.”_ And Megatron could go to the pit if he didn’t like it, Soundwave added silently.


End file.
